


Tender

by BigGlobbyTears



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: -image of guy tapping his head-, Dom/sub, M/M, Obv Shalnark is the dom, Porn With Plot, Sexual Roleplay, This started as a joke then I got way too deep in the paint, but the porn is the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGlobbyTears/pseuds/BigGlobbyTears
Summary: Shalnark and Phinks are both assigned to a job, but Phinks feels like the characters they are playing may have some ulterior motives...





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Literally started writing this as a joke, then I got this. How did I get here. Where am I. I literally love these characters because one wears a gucci tracksuit and the other one has an english dub voice that makes him sound like a customer service rep/weekend tennis instructor and both of these things are completely hilarious to me.
> 
> (cw for some embarassment kink, roleplay sex, and no aftercare)
> 
> Shalnark nation lemme hear ya!

Shalnark’s clear voice rung out across the swanky bar, dragging Phinks’ attention away from the exotic fish tank he was currently trying study to avoid looking at people. He was telling some sort of funny joke, and all the smarmy, suited businessmen roared with laughter. One of them even spilled his drink. It was like they had never met anyone with an ounce of personality before, and were all getting drawn to Shalnarks blunt charisma like anti-social moths to a flame.

Idiots.

They were in one of those restaurants that had barely a name, but served food that cost more than most houses, on top of some anonymous skyscraper in the richest part of town. Everyone in the velvety room wore a suit or something low-cut and slinky, and the smell of cologne and cigars was so strong it made his head hurt. A hilarious amount of the men in the room were secretly armed. It was funny because Phinks highly doubted that any would be a decent shot.

He hated these types of reconnaissance missions. He didn’t like having to talk to the people that they were planning to steal from, not for any moral issue, but just because he had no patience for them. Plus, he wasn’t like Shalnark, he couldn’t blend into any social environment and become a magnet. If anything he usually would almost blow their cover. It didn’t help that Shalnark always delighted in these missions, especially the practice of weaving a secret identity and creating entire new stories on the fly. Phinks thought it was a bit excessive, and exhausting to keep up with.

Like earlier, in their hotel room. They were both changing for dinner, and Phinks was busy ironing his suit in his boxers and an undershirt, going over the plan in his head, reviewing what he knew about the target. He was trying not to focus on Shalnark’s naked body reclined across the opposite bed, lazily flipping through a magazine. He refused to comment on it, because he knew if he would Shalnark wouldn’t back down and put on clothes, and instead he’d tease Phinks and would wheedle him about it until he went crazy. Shalnark looked at him with a sly smile, his eyes, as always, brimming with blank friendliness. 

“Hey, Phinks, for tonight, we should pretend to be together.”

“We are together, aren’t we? We’ll be business partners.”

Shalnark’s laugh tinkled in a way that felt like needles pricking Phinks’ skin.

“No stupid. I mean we should pretend to be dating.”

Phinks huffed. “That’s stupid, why would we do that?”

Shalnark set his magazine down beside him and stretched his arms back over his head. It was impossible to not see every part of his body, and Phinks darted his eyes away before he was caught staring, or worse, blushing.

“It’ll be fun. Or maybe, we aren’t publicly dating. Maybe I’m your boss and you’re my assistant, and we’re secretly fucking.”

His smile definitely looked more than a bit devilish by now. Phinks turned his whole back around, grateful for the excuse to button up his ironed shirt. 

“Oh great. Why am I stuck as the assistant?”

“Well, because you’d be the bottom, obviously.”

Phinks felt his ass reflexively clench, and hoped Shalnark hadn’t noticed, even though he could feel his eyes boring into his back.  
“Oh, shut up! If we complicate this mission more I’ll fuck it up for sure. And get dressed!”

 

Phinks slouched deeper into the leather booth, taking a swig of his martini. Shalnark was always saying stuff like that to get under his skin. They would finish a fight and Shalnark would congratulate him with a wink and telling him his butt looked cute during. Sometimes Shalnark would teasingly blow on his neck just to make him flinch. Shalnark brought up sex all the time, asking Phinks forward questions that he would be too stunned to do anything but answer honestly. It didn’t make him uncomfortable, but it would fill him with this weird, buzzing energy, and he would always find himself reverting to his default response of sniping back and stalking away. 

Machi had once called it ‘flirting’ and Phinks had wanted to snap her in half. Shalnark didn’t flirt, he probably just liked to see Phinks squirm.

Speak of the devil, Shalnark’s reflection appeared then in the fishtank, right behind him. Phinks didn’t look up, but just grunted, picking his olive out of his drink and popping it into his mouth. 

“So how’s it going over here? Interrogating the clownfish?” Shalnark drawled, his fake voice from moments ago now cut with his more natural tone.

“I don’t need to interrogate anyone, We just need to make sure we keep an eye on Caglisto.” Phinks waved his hand to the glass, where he could clearly see the reflection of one of the older and taller gentleman, covered in rings and with a mustache yellowed from cigar smoke. “What about you, what’s it like over in the Boy’s Club?”

Shalnark slid behind him, closing his eyes and pouting. 

“Buncha sociopaths. Only way I could get them to laugh was to tell jokes about screwing my assistant.” His eyes twinkled as they looked at Phinks. “Joke’s on them though, they don’t realize that my assistant is a  _ guy _ . Take that, misogynists.”

Phinks rolled his eyes, trying to look exasperated. “Don’t start on that again. I told you, I can’t keep track of a million different identities like you do. It’s enough for me to use a different name, I can’t do a whole other life story.”

Shalnark’s tone had stayed light, but the strange buzzing feeling had appeared in Phinks’ chest again.

“Oh but you  _ should _ , it’s fun! I mean, you get to try being a whole other person. For example--” Shalnark reached a hand out and, lightly but purposefully, trailed his finger along Phinks’ jaw, grabbing hold of Phinks’ chin and turning his face. 

“If we were having a secret affair, I could do stuff like this.”

Phinks felt his cheeks grow hot, and didn’t want to swat Shalnark’s hand away in fear of bringing attention to them. The high back of the booth was hiding Shalnark’s hand, but only just. 

“C’mon Phinks. Try it. Just for one night.”

Phinks could feel his scoff coming on, but something about looking in Shalnark’s cold yet playful eyes made it die in his throat. It couldn’t hurt, right?  
“Alright, fine. I’m your assistant. Now what?”

Shalnark’s face split into a grin, and he let go of Phinks’ face. He leaned forward, bringing their faces even closer together. Phinks was worried that he was definitely blushing now. 

“So, if you were my assistant, and my lover, what would you do?”

“Well, that depends, why am I sleeping with you? Is it ambition?”

“No, that’s so cold! Something more romantic.”

“Okay, then I’m sleeping with you because... I just can’t help it. We haven’t been able to keep our hands to ourselves.”  

“Ooh, I like it. I feel like then, even now, here, in this booth, we’d see it as a chance.”

“Yeah, like, I’d be moving my hand up your thigh or something!”

“Then do it.”

“What?”

“You wanted to play this part, Phinks. Show me how my assistant would do it.”

Phinks had to dart his eyes down. He lifted his hand and awkwardly put it on Shalnark’s leg, feeling stiff and stupid. Shalnark leaned back, resting his cheek on hand coyly. 

“Wow, how risque. This seems a little tame for lovers of this caliber, huh?”

“Well, I don’t know! I guess if we really wanted to go for it I would, I don’t know, suck your dick in the bathroom or something.”

Shalnark paused for a second, then threw back his head, laughing. Phinks drew his hand back, feeling more embarrassed than ever.

“Wow, that’s  _ really _ dirty. Here? In the bathroom where anyone could walk in? How horny are you?”

“Shut up, I’m just trying to stay true to the characters.”

Shalnark was looking at him again, his expression definitely wicked now. “How many blowjobs has this assistant given, I wonder? Does he maybe like doing it a little bit public, maybe with just a bit of danger?”

“How should I know?”

“Well, draw from personal experience.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“I mean, you obviously have sucking dick on the mind. What do you think the assistant prefers more, sucking people off or getting sucked himself?”

Phinks felt like his head was spinning. Shalnark continued on, his voice never wavering from it’s light, even tone.

“I think the assistant loves to just get his mouth around some good dick. He probably loves to suck and drool all over it, and fit as much of it in his mouth until he chokes. That probably turns him on, especially when his boss…” Shalnark lifted up one hand, just gently grabbing Phinks on the back of the neck, “...laces his fingers in his hair, shoving himself so deep down the assistants throat that he gags.”

Phinks opened and closed his mouth several times, looking shockingly similar to the fish in the tank next to him. Shalnark let go of him, then abruptly stood up. Phinks blinked at him dumbly.

“Where… Where are you going?”

“I need to go to the bathroom. You should finish your drink.” He flicked Phinks’ martini glass. “You might need to go to the bathroom in a minute too, then.”

And he left.

Phinks felt like a rug had been ripped out from under him. This couldn’t be happening. This felt like a dream, or a prank. He knew that if he stayed here, if he finished his drink and just ordered another, their night would go on, they would locate their target, and Shalnark would probably never mention it again. But then again, he would probably never mention it if Phinks followed him in. It could stay just between them, just within this one job, just while they were the boss and the assistant. 

Deciding not to think too hard about his choice, Phinks, gulped down the rest of his martini, set it down roughly on the side-table, and headed to the bathroom.

 

Inside the private mens bathroom there was one stall, a silver and ceramic sink, a wall-sized mirror and a few plush recliners with mints and towelettes artfully placed around them.  Shalnark was sitting on one of these thick chairs as Phinks crouched in front of him, knees cushioned on the plush carpet, staring at the pants that were currently being unzipped and shimmied down. He has seen Shalnark’s dick before, even just a few hours ago, but he had tried not to focus on it too much. It felt almost indulgent to be looking at it now, staring right at it. 

It didn’t look impressively different from any of the others he had seen before, but he could feel his heartbeat in his eardrums as he reached out to take hold of it. It was still pretty soft, but not completely. He could hear Shalnark sigh gently above him, but he didn’t look up. He pushed down the extra skin to bring the tip out, red and looking just a bit moist. He opened his mouth and stuck the head into his mouth that was already full of spit, tasting the warm skin and feeling his tongue run along the veins of the bottom. It was like some seal had been broken. The barrier of his own shyness had been taken away, and he felt no qualms to commit himself to giving a damn good blowjob. 

He started to bob his head up and down, making the shaft slick with his own spit. He kept opening his mouth wider, sucking in his cheeks to wrap completely around Shalnark, and running his lips up and down the bumps and folds of his skin. As much as possible, he kept teasing the underpart of the head with his tongue, feeling satisfied the stiffer and thicker it got in his mouth. After a bit, he felt one of Shalnark’s hands running through his hair, mussing it up but also sending chills down his back. The hand tilted his head back, and he took the dick out of his mouth, a thin trail of spit stretching between him and it. 

“Squeeze your left thumb. Hard.” There was just a shadow of a pant in Shalnark’s voice. 

“Wha..?”

“Just do it. It gets rid of your gag reflex.”

Phinks, understanding, obeyed and wrapped his thumb in a clenched fist. Shalnark’s hand tightened in his hair, gripping it roughly enough that it pulled, and used his other hand to direct his dick into Phinks’ waiting mouth. Phinks felt it go deep in, shoving it’s way past his tongue and hitting the back of his throat like a train engine. He felt his chin pressing against Shalnark’s balls and his nose pressed against his soft lower stomach. He had to tilt his head to free his nostrils, because it was the only way he could breathe. He tried to take deep breaths, but he could barely focus as Shalnark kept pushing into his face, easing off slightly, then shoving him back down. 

Phinks couldn’t help but love the feeling of the tip of Shalnark knocking the back of his throat, and he swallowed instinctively, sucking him deeper and harder, not wanting to give up until he had sucked him dry. Even squeezing his thumb as hard as he could, he started to rasp, and gagged once or twice. Shalnark roughly pulled him off, and Phinks took a few deep breaths before his mouth was pushed into again. This happened a few more times until Shalnark pulled his head back even more, forcing him to look up at the lights over them. Phinks squinted, but saw with some satisfaction that Shalnark was totally erect. He had to gasp, then, when he felt Shalnarks foot, clad in a fancy loafer, push against his crotch. He was also rock hard, and it made him want to whine as Shalnark kneaded the ball of his shoe into him, pushing down something that did not want to go down. If anything, it was just making it stronger. 

Shalnark let go of his hair and lifted his foot up. Phinks almost fell back, catching himself by grabbing the chairs armrest, and finished catching his breath as Shalnark tucked his stiff dick back into his underwear, and started to zip up.

“Guess we found out which one you like more, huh?”

Phinks was rubbing his forehead, trying to figure out why they stopped. Shalnark had already stood up, and was washing his hands over by the mirror, looking back at Phinks through it.

“It’s been about ten minutes, we should go back to keep an eye on Caglisto. I’ll leave now, but give it about five minutes until you go, we don’t want to bring up any questions. And brush your hair, it looks a little obvious.”

Phinks sat hard on the floor as he heard Shalnark leave, closing the door behind him.

 

When Phinks finally dragged himself off the floor, he could feel his pants straining against him. Hoping the door would stay closed, he stumbled over to the sink, turning the water on cold. He splashed some onto his face, and slurped it from his cupped hands to try to wash some of the taste out his mouth. Cheeks puffed and lips dripping, he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. His eyes look wild and a little manic, and his hair was practically standing on end. He spat the water out, spraying it over the mirror, distorting his reflection to something he could recognize less. After smoothing his hair back and adjusting his shirt, he took a deep breath and walked out.

When he re-entered he made a beeline to the bar, ordering a straight gin. He gulped it down in a few solid swallows, the alcohol burning satisfyingly on his raw throat. He saw that the group, with their target included, had started to settle down for their meal. Shalnark was there with them, eyes alight and talking animatedly. He caught Phinks’ eye and cocked his head, motioning for him to sit next to him. Phinks did, unable to hear the conversation over the overwhelming buzz in his ears. 

They settled into their meal, which was something fancy with meat, and Phinks did everything he could to get by on only grunts and shrugs, filling his mouth with food to further dissuade conversation. There was really no need, since it felt like Shalnark had story after story to tell, each with a perfect punchline, keeping his audience enthralled like a professional actor onstage. Steadily, under the table he felt Shalnarks foot start to nudge against his. He worked to keep his face emotionless, and wiggled his foot in response. A boss and his assistant who couldn’t keep their hands off of eachother. 

Shalnark had slipped his foot out of his shoe. Phinks could feel his sock-covered toes worming their way into the space between his pant leg and ankle, gently wiggling and running up and down his lower calf. Through it all he continued talking, leaning forward on his elbow, coyly carrying on conversation with the man opposite him. Phinks took another gulp of his drink and brought his hand down to his knee, gripping it to try to relieve some of the tension he was feeling. 

Almost as if he had been waiting for this, Shalnark took his other hand and reached under the table. Firmly, he grabbed hold of Phinks’ wrist and put it on his own crotch. It was all Phinks could do not to jump, and he worked as hard as he could to study the tablecloth, not daring to even glance next to him. Shalnarks hand was over his and was pressing down, rocking it back and forth so that he was rubbing him, running his hand over the course fabric which hinted at the shape beneath. Shalnark then lifted his hand up, lacing his fingers together under his chin as he leaned forward, appearing to listen intently to the conversation continuing above the tabletop, not giving away the one that was happening beneath.

Unable to understand why he was doing it, Phinks started to massage the growing bump, trying to move mostly his wrist and fingers so as not to blow their cover. Shalnark widened his legs, inviting him to keep going. He cupped his hand and twitched his fingers down below where he know Shalnarks balls were, focusing every other part of his brain to keep himself from biting his lower lip. He moved his whole palm, undulating it, trying to see if he could get Shalnark to give a signal, any signal, that he would break. But he kept talking, now discussing the banality of tax season, and chiding one of the other diners for something or other, Phinks couldn’t hear what. Desperate, he fingered the zipper on Shalnark’s pants, laboring to awkwardly unbutton them. 

Just then, the waiter came up on his other side and politely asked if he would like dessert. Phinks jumped, whipping his hand away and turned his head, feeling like he had the wind knocked out of him.

“What…?! Oh, no, I’m- I’m good.”

Another man laughed at him, telling Shalnark “I think your buddy needs another drink, he seems a little jumpy, hah!”

Shalnark patted Phinks’ shoulder congenially, smiling mildly. “I think he just gets a bit shy at dinners like this. I tell him,  _ buddy,  _ if you wanna go anywhere in this business, you’ve got to start getting chummy. He’s learning!”

Everyone at the table chuckled, and Phinks spent the rest of the meal with his hands clasped in front of him, forcing the blush from rising to his cheeks. 

 

At the end of the meal they were both invited to accompany the group to another club, one that was an obviously different type of business behind closed doors. Shalnark gladly accepted without hesitation, much to the pleasure of their target and his companions. One of them even jokingly told Shalnark “And maybe we’ll find someone fun to help your friend relax!”

Next thing Phinks knew, they were back in the backseat of the private car they had arrived in. The partition was up between them and the driver, and Shalnark was rapidly texting on his phone, all of his smarmy charm dissipated. 

“I’m updating the boss on our mission.”

“Oh… huh.”

Shalnark looked up, and Phinks shifted his eyes away to the window. The tapping of his keys continued as Shalnark said “I knew about this place earlier, and we already have someone there on our dollar. When we go Caglisto will probably spend an hour downstairs, then he’ll find his way with one of the workers to the rooms. Apparently he’s usually then busy for a good four hours before he goes to sleep, which can then be anywhere from six to eight extra hours. Our guy will tell us when he’s asleep, and that’s when we’ll take his ring.”

“Which means,” Shalnark put his phone down, and Phinks could feel his gaze on his neck, like a hungry vampire, “we have a nice chunk of time to kill.”

“Oh…”

Shalnark had moved closed to him, and Phinks knew he would see the beads of sweat forming around his collar, even in the dark of the car, driving through the city at night. Now Shalnark’s hand was on his knee, and Phinks resisted the urge to turn around.

“How do you think we should fill you?”

“What?!”

“I said, how do you think we should fill it? The time, I mean.”

Phinks looked at Shalnark angrily, and was even more infuriated to see him snickering at him. Phinks huffed, trying to seem more in control of the situation than he was, even though it was a pretty fruitless attempt. 

“Well, are you just gonna keep playing games? It seems like you’re pretty set out to accomplish something tonight.”

Shalnark leaned in close to his ear, letting his lips brush against his skin just slightly, but enough to make a barrage of goosebumps raise up on Phinks’ neck and shoulders. 

“But it’s only hot if you want to ‘accomplish’ it too.”

Phinks licked his lips and keep his voice even as Shalnark cupped his face, just gently squeezing his jaw.

“Well, I guess after the bathroom, it beats jacking off then sitting around for five hours.”

Shalnark chuckled again, low and menacingly this time.

“You’re right, it definitely sounds more fun.”

Phinks didn’t know what to do as Shalnark slipped his pointer and middle fingers into his mouth, dragging down his lips and tracing his teeth almost curiously. He turned his head to face him, eyes starting to close, and just by instinct he started to suck, letting the fingers weave around his tongue, trusting Shalnark not to push them in too far. 

He had barely noticed the work that Shalnark’s other hand had been doing, unbuttoning his pants much more deftly and quickly than Phinks had been able to under the table earlier, and pretty soon he could feel the cool air of the air conditioning on his dick.

As soon as Shalnark touched him he could feel himself melt into him. Shalnarks thumb was now sticking into the space between his lips and gums, and his own drool was leaking out of his mouth onto his chin. As he was stroked, he couldn’t help rutting his hips against the plush seats, hearing them strain slightly against his rocking ass. His mouth being held open meant he couldn’t bite back the throaty whines and moans as he wiggled against Shalnark’s infuriatingly soft grip around his cock. Then, Shalnarks grip changed, and he plunged his hand down deeper into Phinks’ briefs, grabbing his balls firmly, eliciting a rough grunt from him in response to the sudden shift in sensation. 

“When we get there, you’ll go straight up to one of the rooms.” Shalnark’s voice didn’t at all hint to the fact that he had one hand shoved inside of Phinks’ mouth, the other down his pants. “I want you to get there, shower, and clean yourself. There should be a douche and bidet for you to use. Once you’re completely clean, you can wait for me. Don’t bother putting your clothes back on.”

He drew both of his hands back, wiping the one covered in drool against the seat. “Also, don’t drink anymore. I want you to be as sober as possible.” He started to zip Phinks back up, voice still even.

“That’s a thank you for the restaurant. Very nice work.” He shot Phinks a joking look, winking. “Wouldn’t expect anything but the best from my trusty assistant.”

It felt that as soon as Phinks was zipped up again, they had arrived. 

 

Phinks was still in the shower when Shalnark let himself in. He could hear the door click open and closed, and was finishing rinsing himself off when Shalnark came int the bathroom. Phinks was thankful that the steam on the glass wall of the shower gave him at least a little modesty, even if it didn’t really matter in the long run. Shalnark was going to see him naked anyway, why should he have a hang-up about it now? It just didn’t help that Shalnark was still wearing everything but his suit jacket, which he had hung onto the door.

“Well, everything’s going to plan, naturally. We’re in the clear, but my guy will buzz me if any unexpected developments happen.”

Phinks turned off the water, studying the drips that had collected on the ceramic tiles.

“Did you get everything done? Or do you need me to help you?” Shalnark said in a patronizing tone. 

“I know how to clean my own ass, thank you very much!” Phinks shot back. He slid the glass door open, and reached out for a towel. Quick as a flash, Shalnark grabbed it first, putting it on the counter away from Phinks’ reach. Phinks scowled. Fine, if that was how he wanted to play it.

Phinks stepped out, knowing that a blush was forming on his torso and belly, but he stubbornly kept his face straight. Shalnark’s Cheshire cat grin widened, and he stepped closer to Phinks, studying him from the side and back.

“Ooh, you’re a little furry.”

“It’s natural to have hair down there! It be weirder if I didn’t.”

“True, but still…” Shalnark caught his eyes. “I like to eat a smooth asshole. I’m going to shave you.”

It wasn’t a request, and Phinks’ mouth twisted. “And what if I don’t want you to shave me?” 

Shalnark shrugged. “Then I’m not eating your ass.”

A minute later Phinks was on his knees in front of the closed toilet, elbows leaned over the cold porcelain. Shalnark was humming behind him, collecting the small shaving kit that he found in one of the drawers. He got down behind him, and Phinks was struck by how unfamiliar he was with voluntarily being in a position this vulnerable. Shalnark tapped the inside of his knees.

“Spread em wide, I don’t want to cut you.”

Phinks sighed and obeyed as he heard the familiar high-pitched  _ fweesh _ of the shaving can. It was hard not to flinch as he felt the soft foam rubbed casually all over his cheeks, feeling the odd texture work it’s way into his crack and the small sensitive spaces below his hanging balls. Shalnarks hands felt firm and business-like, like a nurse giving him a check-up. After hearing him dip the razor into water, Phinks felt the cool blade slowly start to rasp against where his right cheek met his lower back.

“So, are you looking forward to this?”

“To what?  _ This _ ?”

“No stupid, to having sex. I mean, I would hope so, you seem pretty willing to do anything for it.”

Phinks reflected for a moment on him lying prone on a toilet bowl, inside a strange anonymous hotel room in a brothel, ass covered in shaving cream, with Shalnark. It was not how he had been planning this night to go.

“Yeah, I guess I’m looking forward to it.”

“Have you ever wanted to before?”

“What, have sex?”

“ _ Obviously _ , but I mean with me specifically.” Shalnark had gotten to the bottom of his right side, and his thumb was firmly holding up the extra fat so that the small razor could continue it’s way in deft little strokes to his thigh. 

“Well, I can’t say it hasn’t crossed my mind once… or twice.”

“Tell me about when specifically.”

“Dammit, I don’t know, I don’t remember every horny thought I have!”

“If you tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine.”

Phinks shifted his weight uncomfortably and dipped his head down, seeing his breath fog the shiny, cold toilet seat. 

“I mean, there was that time in Kakin. We had both just killed that that one band of highwaymen who had stolen our loot from us, and Nobunaga went to take it to the boss. You and I were waiting around, and we found that natural hot spring… You just stripped and dipped in, and the sounds you made when you… Like, it’s only natural that your blood and adrenaline gets pumping after a fight like that, and I got so mad cause I didn’t want to go in, I knew you’d say something about how… well how I was showing. I said I was going to go stand watch but I just beat myself off in the bushes.”

“I know, I heard you.”

“What?!”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice what I was doing?” The razor, and Shalnarks fingertips,  lingered at the very top of the inside of Phinks’ thigh. “ I timed myself to come at the same time as you. I think my orgasm was probably better, there in the hot, steamy water, which you were stuck crouching in some thickets. Would have been much more pleasant if you had joined me.”

Shalnark switched, rinsing off the razor in water, then started at the top of Phinks’ left side. Phinks could only huff in response.

“Whatever. Is that yours then?”

“Nope, mine is different. Do you remember when we kissed?”

Phinks blinked, a little taken aback. “Uhm, yeah. Only barely though, it was so long ago. We were kids.”

“Yeah, we must’ve been 16, maybe 17. It was before the troupe, even. We were sparring, and I dared you that if I beat you in a fight, you’d have to give me a kiss. I meant on the cheek, but I still wanted to win so badly it hurt. It was one of the only times I’ve ever beaten you in a straight fight. You went ahead and grabbed my face, pushed your lips on mine, and it felt… it felt really great. I couldn’t get over how great it felt, but better than anything was the fact that it was my spoils for being the winner.”

“Man I… I guess. I don’t know, I did a lot of stupid stuff as a kid.”

“You sure did. It was pretty stupid of you because I bit you on the lip, and you were sooo pissed. You had a mark for a week, and you kept lying about it, saying a dog had gotten you. But each time I saw that mark… It felt perfect.”

Shalnark’s hand was now spreading his cheeks apart, and slowly he angled the razor to go along the sides of the inside his cheeks. Phinks drew in a sharp breath and clenched unconsciously. Shalnark continued, fingers just barely starting to edge their ways closer to his hole. 

“Almost done.” He murmured.

Phinks could only try to sound nonchalant and he grunted in response, but his hand was clenched into a tight fist. He suddenly felt like the tension in this small hotel bathroom was crackling in the air, and he wanted to move to somewhere else, or at least turn around from this ridiculous pose. Just then, Shalnark lifted up his razor. Phinks felt a warm, damp towel move over everything, patting off the remnants of shaving foam that was dripping down his legs. 

Once he was cleaned off, he shifted his sore knees to start to get up, but Shalnark obviously had other plans. His hands wrapped around Phinks’ hips, gripping the sides of his pelvis, and he felt Shalnark move his face in.

His tongue only had push in once or twice to make Phinks slump over the seat in surprise, twisting slightly to put down his whole forearm. Shalnark’s mouth opened wide, flattening his tongue completely, and moving his lips to kiss and suck on the tender, newly shaved skin. His saliva found its way into all the tiny, unseen cuts that had been made, and it made Phinks’ entire ass sting. His knees slipped and buckled from the waves of excitement as Shalnark’s tongue waggled it’s way around his edge. 

Wanting him to push in deeper, Phinks arched his back. He tried to lift himself up further using the palm of his hand, but he slipped, hitting his face against the tank of the toilet as his whole body floundered. Shalnark’s only response was to roughly straighten Phinks’ hips again, and he moved down, tickling the tender skin of Phinks’ perineum. Phinks moaned. Shalnark’s nose was now sticking into Phink’s hole, and the small nudges were not enough to satisfy the raw animalism that Phinks wanted. He wanted Shalnark in him, he wanted to feel him up into his belly, to feel himself stretch and strain and sweat from trying to take in all of Shalnark, all at once.

“Hhhrgh-! Shalnark, I-”

“Call me Sir.” 

Shalnark’s voice was icy cold, and Phinks could feel bruises forming where his nails were digging into his skin. “You’re my assistant, aren’t you?”

Phinks, for what felt like the umpteenth time that night, bit his lip and swallowed hard, flattening his pride deep into his chest.

“Sir… Please… just fuck me!!”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, and I haven’t even finished my meal yet.” And to this Shalnark bit him on the soft fat of his buttcheek, so hard that Phinks yelped. “But if you’re so ready for the main course…”

He moved back, standing up abruptly. Phinks, suddenly released from the vise-grip, slid onto the floor, his naked body cold against the wet tiles. He turned around in time to catch Shalnark walking into the other room. After some struggling Phinks followed along, wincing as his stiff knees complained for being on the hard floor for so long. When he entered the main bedroom he saw that Shalnark was standing at the foot of the bed, carefully unbuttoning his cuffs before moving on to the buttons on his chest. He raised his eyebrows at the naked Phinks when he stumbled through the doorway.

“Get on the bed, facedown.”

Once Phinks had a pillow clutched to his upper chest, laid out and legs ajar, Shalnark spoke again.

“So what does my little assistant want me to do?”

“... Fuck me. Sir.”

“How? Tell me.” Shalnark purred.

“I want you to… to shove everything into me, I want you to go in deep, as deep as you can. I want you to make it hurt. Sir.”

Shalnark’s voice was low and husky now. “Oh really? Do you like it when it hurts? When i stretch you out, and when you can feel your ass hurting the next day. When you have to huff and puff just to muscle through it?”

Phinks clutched his pillow tighter, mumbling into it.

“Yes… Sir…”

“Maybe I’ll cum into you. Maybe I’ll cum into you more than once, over and over again. Maybe you’ll feel so full of me that it’ll make you sick to your stomach, and your entire body will ache. Would you like that?” 

Phinks could hear the clinking of Shalnarks belt as it came undone. His dick was straining against the weight of his body, hardening in anticipation as Shalnark narrated all the things he would never claim to wanting a few hours ago. 

“Please, sir.”

“Get up on your knees.”

Phinks shifted so that his knees were folded beneath him, aware of how this must look but not caring. He just wanted Shalnark to use him. He felt two thumbs move into his hole, fitting themselves in and slowly, steadily, stretching him out. He groaned, feeling himself being forced open, doing everything he could to relax the muscles inside. The two thumbs started to massage him, working the soft pink flesh, helping him force it to unclench. The hands pulled away for a second, and he heard the snap of a lube bottle top, and felt the cold gel drip all over him. Slicker now, the two thumbs got back to work, kneading him like bread, and he bit the pillow against the hard pushes. 

Then he heard Shalnark move forward. Even though he knew he shouldn’t, he held his breath.

When Shalnark entered him he slid in all at once, pushing his way into Phinks. Phinks let out a guttural yell, grasping the blankets and drawing his legs together, his body trying to reject the pain that his brain was begging for. Shalnark didn’t spare him for a second, going in until he ran out of length, then staying still, letting Phinks groan and he was completely taken over by the feeling of fullness. He could feel the pressure everywhere, and even his nipples throbbed as he ground his teeth down into the pillow. He didn’t want Shalnark to move, he wanted to bear through the pain and the pleasure. He wished it could go deeper. 

Then Shalnark pulled out completely, leaving Phinks with both his mouth and his hole gaping open. Then he plunged in completely. Phinks yelled again, exploding with feeling, gasping as Shalnark was still again. 

“How do you think the story ends with the boss and his assistant?”

Shalnark’s voice was a little breathless, but mostly even, while Phinks could only groan in response.

“I guess there’s only so many outcomes to an office romance. I feel like more times than not the boss will get tired of the assistant, or knock them up.” Shalnark leaned forward, managing to push a few extra centimeters in, and his raspy voice spoke into Phinks’ sweat-shined shoulder blades. “I wonder, what if I could cum so hard into you, it stays in you for weeks and months. Your ass only will want my dick, because no one else stretches it out like I do. You’ll be aching and sore for how much you want me.”

Shalnark reached a hand down and grabbed hold of Phinks’ leaking cock. He wrapped his hand around it and started pumping, relentless, and Phinks’ moans grew higher and breathier. He could feel the pressure mounting and he was trying to gasp out words.

“H… hold on- you’re gonna make me cum--!”

“Cum for me. I want you to empty yourself out before I fill you up.”

Phinks didn’t know what to do other than obey. He felt the liquid rush down his cock and shook out between his legs, covering Shalnark’s still pumping hand. His prostate was on fire, not able to decide between what it was feeling. He howled, and pushed back into Shalnark, tightening around him, but Shalnark was now grabbing hold of him again, and started thrusting. It felt him an engine pummeling him, and Phinks felt every muscle go slack and he flattened onto the bed, knees collapsing. Shalnark only built up steam, pushing into his sensitive hole, relentless to Phinks’ low whines. If he could’ve, he would have tried to match the thrusts with his own movements, riding Shalnark, but he was completely spent, so all he could do was gasp out “Keep going, keep going…”

When Shalnark came in him, nearly made him pass out. He could feel the warm liquid shooting up deep into him, further than Shalnark had managed to reach. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he couldn’t do anything but lay there, panting. Shalnark pulled out, slowly, and Phinks felt his chest tighten at how empty he felt without Shalnark inside of him. He felt some of the cum dripping out of his hole and he tried to clench, to keep it from leaking out.

Shalnark had pulled away completely now, and after a few breaths, Phinks could hear the zipper of his pants being done up again. The sound echoed in the now quiet room.

“I’m going back to my suite. Don’t bother listening for the signal, I’ll tell my guy to call me there instead. You go ahead and take a nap.”

Then he left. Phinks barely had the strength to lift his head before he heard the door close.

 

He woke up to a call a few hours later. It was Shalnark, voice as bland and friendly as ever.

“Got it. It was really too easy, I don’t know if we even needed two people for this mission. You should get dressed and come down, the car is waiting for us outside.”

Phinks was slow getting dressed, body still half-asleep. 

He had to wonder if what had happened had been a dream… but no, that was pretty impossible. He had a shaved butt and had to spend a good few minutes on the toilet, which really only happened when he let someone cum inside of him. Was it really with Shalnark? Did he really have sex and get ditched by  _ Shalnark _ ? He would never be able to tell anyone about this, what a disaster. And he had just gone along with it all! No, worse, he was asking for it, thanking Shalnark, for what? For playing mind-games then ruining his ability to sit down for the next few days?

He was washing his hands when he remembered the story that Shalnark had told them, of the time when they were young. Phinks tried to strain to make it resurface in his brain, a scattered memory from so many years ago. 

They had been outside, and the hot desert sun was setting. Shalnark, his hair longer and unruly then, had looked so infuriatingly smug when he suggested the kiss. After his wounded pride from losing, Phinks thought that it might show him if he just went for it. After all, there was nobody else around. This would teach Shalnark.

Or maybe he just wanted to kiss him. 

He should have seen the bite coming. Like a venus fly-trap snapping shut, or a rotted wooden plank breaking under him. It made his mouth grow bitter. He yelled at Shalnark, maybe threw a rock at him or something, and stalked away. 

But his lips felt tender, and the throbbing hurt didn’t let him forget the kiss. He would find himself sitting by an open window in the moonlight, tracing the small bruise, remembering the way Shalnarks lips felt. At least for a few weeks. But then, it seemed, after months, years…the memory had gone. He could only remember the bite, but not how the kiss had felt. 

They hadn’t kissed since.

He finished pulling his jacket back on, and went down to meet Shalnark in the lobby. There were still people milling around, in this place ruled by nocturnal hours, so they merely nodded at each other before filing out into the car waiting at the curb outside. They sat on opposite sides of the car, silent under the rumble of the engine.

When they got back to the hotel room they both got ready for bed in their own little worlds, still not exchanging a single phrase as they brushed their teeth and kicked off shoes, shrugging out of shirts. Only when Phinks slid under the covers of his bed did he turn his head over his shoulder.

“Goodnight.” He mumbled, keeping any emotion out of his voice.

“...‘Night.” a low voice responded. 

The light was switched off. Phinks felt his whole body scream for sleep, but for some reason he couldn’t close his eyes. There was something in his head that kept buzzing, a white noise that threatened to keep him up. He shifted, and he heard Shalnark moving too. He was getting out of bed. Standing up. Moving over, shuffling, not bothering to hide the sound of his footfalls. Phinks turned completely to look up at him. 

The moonlight from the window shone onto Shalnark’s large eyes, making them gleam like a cat’s in the dark. His smile was gone, and his face was completely blank. Phinks just stared up at him,  his face equally neutral. He didn’t feel like he had earlier, like a butterfly caught in a bell jar.

Shalnark leaned down, and softly kissed the corner of Phinks’ mouth. It was like he was testing out a theory. Then he leaned down again, turning his head to look at him straight on, and kissed him full on the mouth. There was no passion, no pressure. It felt like a breeze, like a sigh. It felt like sand slipping through his hands, like stroking a bird before it flew away.

Phinks remembered how if felt to be kissed by Shalnark. 


End file.
